Show You The World
by Kristen3
Summary: Taking five-year-old David to see "Aladdin" on stage for his birthday makes Niles and Daphne remember their own love story. One-shot. Mostly fluff. Rating is for innuendo.


**Author's Note:** Seeing ads for _Aladdin_ on stage as well as the new Blu-Ray have gotten me thinking. There was an obvious parallel with "A Whole New World" that I just could not resist. This bit of cuteness resulted. I'm sure no one minds me doing another David story!

"Well, David, are you having a good time?" Daphne asked, turning to her son.

"Yeah! This is the best birthday ever!"

Daphne could feel her heart warming at his answer. Instead of a toy, this year, Martin had decided on something else. He'd seen an ad saying that the musical _Aladdin_ was coming to Seattle. The movie was one of five-year-old David's favorites, so it seemed like a perfect choice to get five tickets, for the two couples and the birthday boy. "We're glad you're enjoying it," Daphne finally said.

David nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"You shouldn't thank me, David. It was your grandfather's idea."

"Thank you, Grandpa!" David reached over the armrest to hug his grandfather as best he could.

"Don't mention it," Martin said, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Your mom and dad probably would've come up with the same idea. It's just that I saw the ad first."

"Still, it means a lot that you were willing to do this," Niles said. "You never liked to take Frasier and me to plays when we were kids."

"I know. I always wanted you guys to like sports the way I did. I missed out on so many things we could've shared, just 'cause you kids had different interests."

Niles reached over and squeezed his father's hand. "It's OK, Dad. Frasier and I forgave you a long time ago. At least now you've got another chance with David."

"I know," Martin said. "And I'm not gonna miss it for anything. You can count on that!"

Ronee leaned over to her husband. "I know you love David, but you could spend time doing _other_ things once in a while!"

"Ronee! Not in front of the kid!"

Ronee rolled her eyes. "Please. Niles got over his squeamishness a long time ago. Didn't you?"

"Um...yeah," Niles said hesitantly.

"Not him, the actual kid," Martin said, pointing to David.

"Sorry," Ronee said. Even after all her years of babysitting, she still wasn't used to watching what she said when there were little ears present.

David couldn't stop bouncing in his seat. It was intermission, and while the adults didn't mind taking a break from the show, he could hardly wait for it to start again. David actually cheered when the house lights went down again, and the show started.

Daphne was about to scold her son for being impatient, but once the show began again, she completely forgot about him. Somehow, the sets and costumes made her feel as if she really were in Agribah. Daphne knew her son loved the genie, with his wisecracks. But she could only think about Aladdin and Jasmine. The princess and the street urchin's romance reminded her of her own love.

Daphne glanced over at Niles, and it was clear the parallel was not lost on him, either. Just one look, and both Niles and Daphne knew what the other was thinking.

Suddenly, Aladdin was flying on a magic carpet, offering a ride to Jasmine. Before anyone realized it, the musical's most famous song was beginning. _I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

As the song went on, Daphne could feel her heart soaring along with the carpet. When the show was over, and the couple got their inevitable happy ending, Daphne couldn't help wiping a tear.

"Mommy, why are you crying? Didn't you like the play?" David asked.

A smile spread on Daphne's face. "Yes, I did. Very much."

"Don't worry, son. Your mother gets a little emotional sometimes. She thinks it makes her look silly, but it doesn't. It's just one of the reasons I love her so much." Niles looked into Daphne's eyes, feeling himself falling in love all over again.

Martin rolled his eyes at his younger son's display off affection toward Daphne. He'd been watching Niles act this way for years. While he was happy for his son, that he'd finally found his other half, sometimes he didn't need to see their love proclaimed so openly in front of him.

"I think it's cute," Ronee said, seeing her husband's look.

"Yeah? Well try watching Niles look at her like that when she _doesn't_ realize it's happening!"

Daphne couldn't help laughing at her father-in-law's comment. "I did miss the signs, didn't I?"

"Just a bit," Niles said. "But, looking at you now, I wouldn't change a thing."

Daphne kissed him.

"Hey, did you forget I'm here?" David asked when the kiss lasted for a long moment. He wasn't liking it at all.

"Of course not, sweetheart," Daphne said, giving him a side-hug. "This is your day. What do you want to do next?"

Martin could tell by the looks on his son and daughter-in-law's faces that they had other things on their mind aside from parenthood. "Hey, Dave, why don't you come back with us? I'm sure we can find a baseball game on TV or something!"

David looked from his grandfather to his parents. He loved his mom and dad, but he also enjoyed watching sports with Grandpa. He felt torn.

Daphne saw her son's dilemma. "This is your birthday, and you can spend it however you want. Your dad I won't be hurt."

Martin had to hide a smile. He knew hurt was the last thing they'd be if they could spend a few hours alone.

"You don't mind taking care of David for a little while, do you?" Martin said, remembering that Ronee should have a say in this.

"Of course not. It's kind of flattering that David wants to spend his birthday with us!" Even though Ronee wasn't totally in love with this idea, she knew it meant a lot to her husband, so she knew better than to object.

"OK, birthday boy, let's get home and see if there's a baseball game on." Martin took his grandson's hand. David nearly pulled the elderly man behind him.

Niles watched his son leaving with his father. Though he felt a twinge of sadness at being separated from David, he could only be thrilled with the idea of being alone with Daphne. "I guess it's just us," he said, grinning.

"So it is. What shall we do now?"

"Well, I think I can answer that by borrowing a phrase from a certain young thief." Niles nodded toward the stage. "'I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Princess, when you last let your heart decide?'"

Daphne slipped her hand into his. "My heart decided a long time ago, when I knew I couldn't marry Donny. I've never regretted it since." Just like the song said, Niles had indeed shown Daphne a whole new world. And, just like Princess Jasmine, she couldn't go back to where she used to be. It would take a lifetime to show Niles how much she appreciated him, but she knew they were in no hurry.

 **The End**


End file.
